


Ninja Moves [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, league of shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Leonard Snart gets picked up by the League of Shadows as a teenager to be trained as a ninja.The League should have known better.(Mick approves.)





	Ninja Moves [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ninja Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253343) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Recorded for ITPE2017

**Title:** Ninja Moves

 **Fandom:** The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow

 **Author:** nirejseki

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Len/Mick

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 20:55

**Summary:**

Leonard Snart gets picked up by the League of Shadows as a teenager to be trained as a ninja.  
The League should have known better.  
(Mick approves.)

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253343)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Ninja%20moves.mp3)


End file.
